The Past
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Yagami Light terkunci dalam sebuah ruang bersama masa lalu seseorang.


**Author's Note**: Well, I just wanna_ write_. So, this is it. ^^

**Genre**: Thiller/Mistery

**Disclaimer**: Death Note dan seluruh keindahannya adalah milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba. Saya hanyalah salah satu korban dari karya mereka saja.

**The Past**

Yagami Light mengernyitkan dahi. Seluruh kekesalannya tertumpah ruah saat itu.

Pandangan matanya yang dipenuhi kekesalan menghujam punggung seorang pemuda pucat di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu membelakanginya, tengah duduk dalam posenya yang eksentrik. Pemuda aneh tersebut membenamkan perhatiannya pada layar komputer di depannya. Di sampingnya terserak banyak dessert manis yang memenuhi seluruh mejanya.

Yagami Light mengambil suara dalam kemarahannya.

"Ryuzaki! Jangan bercanda!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ryuzaki tidak bergeming sama sekali. Hanya sebuah suara bernada berat yang terdengar keluar dari keberadaannya.

"Light-kun, tolong mengertilah…"

Light melangkah cepat mendekati Ryuzaki. Memutar pundaknya, Light menempatkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Ryuzaki.

Sebuah suara kursi yang berputar pada engselnya.

Sebuah tatapan.

Light merasakan tatapan asing yang dihujamkan Ryuzaki. Namun itu tidak meredakan amarahnya yang menggelegak.

"Kau mau cuti? Kau pasti bercanda! Tidak dalam sejuta tahun L mengambil cuti!" serapah Light.

Ryuzaki masih menatap Light. Ada yang mengerikan dalam matanya. Seperti melihat kedalam sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam. Jurang yang sangat gelap.

"Saya tidak cuti, Light-kun… saya hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak." Ryuzaki berkata. Lebih seperti bisikan.

"Baik, apa alasannya?" Light menyemburkan kekesalannya.

"Tidak ada alasan, Light-kun. Jikapun ada, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak masuk akal! Ini urusanku, kau tahu itu! Kasus ini juga milikku! Bukan sepenuhnya hanya milikmu! Kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kira, dan sekarang kau mengatakan aku tidak ada urusannya dengan hal ini?"

"Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan saya, Light-kun… tidak dalam sejuta tahun…"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah Ryuzaki.

Light merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Kau sangat bebal, Ryuzaki! Kau tahu itu?" Light menahan amarahnya. Ia merasa dapat membunuh Ryuzaki jika ia tidak menahan emosinya.

"Terserah… saya tetap tidak mengubah keputusan saya…"

Light tidak membalas perkataan Ryuzaki. Ia dipenuhi dengan amarah yang mematikan sekarang. Perlahan Light memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil sebuah langkah.

"Kau tahu, Ryuzaki, selama kita terantai, jangan harap kau bisa melemparkanku jauh-jauh. Terserah jika kau mau istirahat… tapi ingat, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan dirimu dari kasus yang telah menyeretku ke dalam mimpi buruk ini."

Sebuah keheningan.

"Tenang saja, Light-kun… kau tetap seorang tersangka bagi saya… untuk saat ini itu adalah sebuah fakta."

Light mengambil tempat di sebelah Ryuzaki. Ia menatap layar komputer di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Kau sakit." sebuah bisikan.

Light bersyukur di tempatnya tidak ada sebuah pisau.

Malam datang. Menenggelamkan keletihan sang hari yang berlalu.

Yagami Light tengah berbaring menyamping di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak mengindahkan seseorang yang sibuk membaca sebuah novel tebal di sebelahnya. Rantai yang berada di pergelangan tangan kananya bergerak pelan.

"Maaf." Ryuzaki berbisik pelan.

Hening.

Sebuah hentakan. Lagi.

"Maaf…" lagi-lagi sebuah bisikan.

Sebuah hentakan. _Lagi._

Kali ini Light berbalik dan bangkit pada lututnya. Ia mencengkeram kasar bagian depan pakaian Ryuzaki dan menariknya ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan borgol sial ini kalau begitu, bedebah! Jika kau ingin istirahat jahanammu, maka lepaskan aku!"

Ryuzaki membingkainya dengan tatapannya yang datar. Tidak ada sebuah ekspresi yang mewarnai wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan saya lepaskan, Light-kun…"

"Mengapa kau ingin istirahat kalau begitu, ha? Bukankah kau ingin kasus jahanam ini cepat selesai?"

"Saya sudah katakan… itu bukan urusan Light-kun…"

Light terpaku. Sebuah pergumulan tengah berlangsung di dalam wajahnya.

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Saling bertukar ego masing-masing dalam ruang yang membisu.

Light melepaskan cengkeramannya perlahan. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Kau pasti memiliki alasan untuk ini, Ryuzaki. Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di antara kita. Ini hanyalah sebuah kerja sama. Kenapa kau ingin istirahat tiba-tiba, itu sangat membuatku terkejut. Aku bekerja keras untuk merampungkan masalah ini… tapi kau… selalu bertindak sesuai kesenanganmu saja. Ini bukan dirimu yang biasa, Ryuzaki, tidak dalam sejuta tahun…"

"Saya tidak mengundurkan diri dalam kasus ini, Light-kun… hanya beberapa hari saja… mengapa kau mempermasalahkannya? Saya tetap seorang manusia, Light-kun… kau pikir saya apa?"

"Lucu sekali, Ryuzaki… kau hampir meyakinkanku bahwa kau adalah seorang manusia…" Light melahirkan sebuah senyum sarkastis.

"Saya manusia, Light-kun… saya juga membutuhkan sesuatu untuk ketenangan saya…"

"Kalau begitu silakan nikmati waktumu… setelah selesai, tolong kembalikan jati diriku, Ryuzaki… aku mulai merindukannya…"

"Kau tidak pernah merindukannya, Light-kun… kau adalah kira, itu sudah ada dalam dirimu sejak awal… dalam sejuta tahun…"

Light mendengus.

"Aku hanya terkejut L yang agung mau berhenti sejenak dalam kesenangannya diantara jurang-jurang maut…"

"Saya tidak agung, Light-kun. Tidak sama sekali. Saya bahkan tidak berharga…"

Light terdiam sejenak. Setelah menit-menit yang canggung berlalu, Light tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya untuk menoleh ke samping.

Ia menatap sosok Ryuzaki yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Sebuah aliran yang jernih mengaliri wajahnya. Jatuh dari matanya yang gelap. Pandangan mata Ryuzaki terpaku, menatap hampa pada objek di depannya.

Light yakin saat itu, bahwa ia seperti tengah melihat manusia tanpa jiwa di sampingnya.

Sebuah derakan.

_Apa?_

Sebuah desahan tertahan. Pelan. _Sangat pelan._

Yagami Light merasakan ada yang memanggilnya.

Jauh, jauh di dalam sebuah tempat di antara waktu yang terkoyak.

Light membuka matanya. Ia menatap kegelapan yang menggantung di sekitarnya.

_Ah… rupanya aku terbangun…_

Light menunggu beberapa saat untuk membiasakan matanya pada keremangan yang menyesakkan.

Mengapa perasaan ini begitu asing?

Light bergumam kecil seraya melemparkan kekesalannya karena ia telah terjaga di tengah malam. Ia sangat tidak menyukai terbangun di tengah malam. Rasanya seperti tersesat di dalam hutan belantara yang asing.

Dengan menekan rasa kesal, ia bangkit dan duduk di tempatnya. Light menekan-nekan pelipisnya pelan. Seperti pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya jika terjaga di tengah malam, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Selalu seperti itu.

_Kali ini mungkin aku akan minum segelas air._

Light bergeser dari tempatnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia melangkah ke meja di seberangnya yang terdapat sebuah peralatan minum.

Light sesaat memikirkan sebuah hal saat tangannya meraih sebuah gelas kaca dan mengalirkan air ke dalamnya dari sebuah teko perak.

_Hn? Aku sepertinya tidak pernah melihat peralatan minum ini… apakah Ryuzaki telah menggantinya? _

Light mengalirkan air pada tenggorokannya yang kering.

_Ah, enak juga…_

_Hn?_

Light tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah keganjilan.

Ia menatap gelas kaca di tangannya dalam keremangan yang gelap.

Kemudian ia menatap teko perak di atas meja di hadapannya. Sebuah nampan perak dan empat buah gelas kaca lainnya berada di atasnya. Tersusun sangat rapi.

Kemudian Light mengamati meja di hadapannya. Sebuah meja kayu yang panjang dan mewah. Berdiri memanjang dari ujung ruangan hingga tempatnya berdiri. Light sepertinya yakin tidak mengenal meja tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa memang ada sebuah meja di dalam kamar ini, namun sepertinya meja itu tidak berbentuk seperti ini. Begitu juga dengan peralatan minum ini. Light sadar bahwa Ryuzaki tidak pernah meletakan peralatan minum di meja di seberang tempat tidur. Biasanya _sebuah_ gelas dan teko perak selalu ada di samping meja tempat tidur. Bukan di _seberang_ tempat tidur.

Ia mengamati gelas kaca itu lagi. Mencoba mencari sebuah penjelasan dari dalam bayangan yang terpantul di permukaannya. Dan kemudian iapun mendapatkannya.

Bayangan dirinya terpantul dari gelas kaca yang dipegangnya. Ia menatap wajah yang dikenalnya. Wajahnya. Dan kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada pergelangan tangannya.

Yagami Light seketika tersentak.

Sebuah ekspresi keheranan menguasai wajahnya.

Ia menatap gelas kaca dalam genggaman tangannya, dan kemudian menyadari sesuatu pada pergelangannya yang bebas.

Pergelangan tangannya yang _bebas._

Light seketika membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat tidurnya.

Tempat tidurnya dengan Ryuzaki.

Dan iapun menatap sebuah pemandangan yang sangat asing.

Itu adalah tempat tidurnya dengan Ryuzaki selama mereka terantai berdua. Namun, ia tidak mendapati Ryuzaki berada disana.

Akhirnya, Light merasa dirinya sadar setuhnya akan keadaan sekitarnya. Tidak lagi berda dalam keremangan sang mimpi.

Light kini terbangun sepenuhnya.

Ia menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang bebas, tanpa borgol yang mengikatnya. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada _seseorang _yang berada di atas tempat tidur di hadapannya.

Tepatnya seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang tengah tertidur menyamping di atas tempat tidur.

Light merasakan jantungnya berdentum-dentum liar.

Ryuzaki yang seharusnya berada di atas tempat tidur telah tergantikan oleh sosok kecil asing yang kini tengah bergelung di tengah-tengah tempat tidur di hadapan Light.

Light merasa ia tengah melihat sebuah mimpi. Ya ini pasti mimpi!

Tapi jika ini mimpi, mengapa ini terasa begitu nyata?

Tidak, ini bukan sebuah mimpi!

Pasti ada yang tidak beres!

Light mengamati sosok di hadapannya itu dengan seksama.

Anak itu mungkin berusia sekitar lima atau enam tahun. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja dan celana panjang casual. Light beralih pada wajahnya. Anak itu memiliki rambut yang lurus dan berwarna sangat hitam. Rambutnya yang tebal membingkai wajahnya lembut. Light dapat memperkirakan bahwa rambutnya pastilah sepanjang bahu jika ia berdiri. Kulit tubuhnya sangat pucat. Ia mirip sekali seperti vampir.

Sesaat Light hanya berdiam diri seperti seseorang yang bodoh. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sedetik kemudian Lightpun menyadari sesuatu yang lain.

Ia tidak mengenal tempat dimana ia tengah berdiri.

Tidak, ini bukanlah kamarnya bersama Ryuzaki.

Ini sebuah kamar asing yang berukuran lebih besar dari kamarnya di HQ.

Sebuah kamar yang besar, mewah dan sangat asing.

Kemudian Light merasakan desakan dalam dirinya. Sebuah desakan yang dipenuhi oleh kengerian.

Perlahan ia menyentuh pundak sang anak di atas tempat tidur. Ia menatap wajahnya dan tersentak.

Mungkin ia sudah gila, tapi ia sesaat melihat Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki dalam usia yang jauh lebih dini.

Kemudian tanpa diduganya, anak tersebut membuka matanya dan menatapnya dalam.

Sesaat yang ada di antara mereka hanyalah sebuah keheningan, sampai suara sang anak menyeruak di tengah keheningan yang menusuk.

"Apa?"

Light mendengar suara yang serak. Lembut namun sangat parau.

Light menarik tangannya dari pundak sang anak. Kemudian anak tersebut bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur, masih menatap Light dengan tatapan yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Light meremang.

Lidah Light terasa kelu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan satupun suara dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau mau apa?" anak itu berbisik.

Kemudian ekspresi anak itu berubah tiba-tiba. Wajahnya ketakutan dan matanya seakan ingin menangis.

Light terpaku di tempatnya. Ada apa ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aku… kau… "

Light berusaha mengeluarkan kebingungannya, namun ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

Anak di hadapanya tiba-tiba menjerit keras. Sangat keras. Light tidak pernah bisa melupakan ekspresinya. Tidak untuk seumur hidupnya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, seorang asing muncul dari belakangnya dan bergerak cepat ke arah si anak yang menjerit-jerit ngeri. Orang asing itu menyerang si anak dan setelah mendapatkannya, ia langsung memukul tubuh si anak bertubi-tubi dengan sangat kejam.

Light terkejut.

Ia segera bergerak dari tempatnya dan berniat memisahkan orang asing itu dari si anak yang sangat ketakutan.

Namun, ia mendapati tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai yang dingin. Tempat tidur yang seharusnya berada di tempatnya telah menghilang.

Light mendengar jeritan yang mengerikan. Ia menoleh dan menatap ke seberangnya.

Orang asing itu masih memukuli dengan brutal sang anak di atas tempat tidur.

Light merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat ini. Ini bukan tempat yang dikenalnya. Light merasakan wajahnya memucat.

Ia berusaha bangkit dan berdiri. Ia masih memandangi si anak yang dipukuli dengan kejam oleh orang asing di seberangnya.

Light berjalan satu langkah. Dan ia merasakan tempat tidur di seberangnya seperti bergerak menjauhinya juga. Satu langkah.

Light menelan ludah.

Ada apa ini?

Suara jeritan si anak menguar tajam. Light berusaha mengenyahkan suara itu, namun ia tidak kuasa. Betapa tersiksanya ia harus menatap dan mendengarkan hal kejam di depannya itu. Tanpa sesuatupun dapat diperbuatnya untuk mengehentikannya.

Di sela-sela jeritan yang menyakitkan itu, si anak lamat-lamat menyerukan sebuah kata.

_Tolong… hentikan… tidak… sakit…_

Light merasakan seseorang menghantam dadanya kuat.

Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia menutup matanya keras-keras dan berlari dari tempat itu. Ia meraih handel pintu, membukanya dan menutupnya kembali di belakangnya. Sesaat ia berada di luar ruangan dan bersandar di baliknya. Ia terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum menyakitkan. Keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dari tempat yang jauh. Light dapat mengengar suara-suara si anak teredam dan akhirnya menghilang.

Keheningan kembali menyelimutinya.

Setelah ia berhasil mengatur napas, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Kemudian, dengan penuh kengerian ia membelalakkan matanya.

Mulutnya seakan ingin melepaskan kengeriannya.

Ia menatap sebuah ruangan yang dikenalnya. Bukan ruangan yang sudah lama dikenalnya, tapi ruangan yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu dilihatnya.

Light menatap ngeri tempat tidur yang berada di seberangnya.

Ia dapat melihat sosok kecil yang tergeletak tak bergerak di atasnya. Kini seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh luka-luka yang mengerikan. Noda darah mengotori tubuhnya dan tempat tidur di bawahnya. Kedua lengan dan kakinya terikat kasar di belakang punggungnya.

Light merasakan sesuatu menghantam dadanya, sekali lagi. Sesungguhnya ada sebuah ketakutan yang amat sangat menguasai dirinya saat ini, namun ia berusaha melenyapkannya. Sekarang ia hanya memperhatikan satu hal. Walau itu semacam horor, tapi ia tidak bisa menghiraukannya.

Light mendekati horor di seberangnya perlahan-lahan. Sempat terlintas tempat itu mungkin akan menghindar lagi darinya, namun itu tidak terjadi.

Ia telah berada di dekat si anak sekarang.

Light menatap tubuh si anak dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan. Ia bahkan tidak berani menyentuhnya. Light menatap lengan si anak yang terikat ke belakang punggungnya. Terdapat banyak luka di sepanjang lengannya yang pucat.

Kemudian Light menatap wajahnya. Sebuah cairan mengaliri sudut mulut pucatnya yang tertutup.

Tanpa disadari Light, lengannya menyentuh mulut kecil itu dan mengusap noda darah pada permukaannya.

Anak itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Light lamat-lamat.

Light menarik lengannya cepat-cepat.

Keheningan menggantung di antara mereka.

Kemudian tanpa diduga, anak tersebut membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mereka tidak akan menyerah…"

Light terkesiap.

"Mereka tidak akan menyerahkannya dengan mudah… jika kau mau, bunuh saja saya… sebab itu sia-sia belaka…"

"Apa…?"

Tiba-tiba anak itu menutup matanya. Light tidak tahu apakah ia tertidur atau…

Lightpun menyentuh wajahnya lembut. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menghampiri meja di seberangnya. Ia menggeledah semua laci, hendak mencari benda tajam untuk melepaskan ikatan si anak. Ia melihat sebuah cutter kecil dan segera menyambarnya.

Ia menahan perasaan yang asing dalam dadanya. Ia berbalik dan seketika tersentak kaget dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Ruangan itu kini disirami sebuah cahaya yang terang benderang. Cahaya matahari.

Light berada di dalam ruangan yang sama namun dengan keadaannya kini sama sekali berbeda.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

Ruangan itu memiliki banyak jendela kaca yang besar dan tinggi. Cahaya matahari yang hangat menyeruak melalui celah-celahnya yang berdiri diam. Kini saat ruangan itu disinari oleh cahaya, Light dapat melihat seluruh keberadaan dari tempat itu.

Ruang itu sangat besar dan mewah. Di tengah ruangan terdapat tempat tidur yang besar dan mewah. Perapian yang juga mewah dan besar bertengger di ujung ruangan. Di sisi lain ruangan terdapat satu set sofa dan mejanya. Sebuah lemari besar dari kayu memenuhi sebelah kiri dinding ruangan tersebut.

Light menatap tempat tidur di seberangnya. Kosong.

Light merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Di tengah kehangatan sinar matahari yang membanjiri ruangan tersebut, Light menggigil.

Ia menatap tangannya, dan mendapati cutter kecil itu telah menghilang dari telapak tangannya.

Sesaat yang dilakukan Light hanyalah berdiam diri. Ia berusaha mengingat setiap situasi yang terjadi. Sedetik kemudian, ia bergerak perlahan menuju tempat tidur di tengah ruangan.

Light menatap permukaannya yang berantakan. Sebuah noda darah yang menghitam menyelimuti sebagian permukaan tempat tersebut. Bukti yang menandakan bahwa detik-detik yang lalu bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

Light hendak menyentuh tempat tidur tersebut saat sebuah suara pintu terbuka kasar.

Light berbalik dan melihat dua orang pria memasuki ruangan. Anak yang dikenal Light berada bersama mereka.

Mereka menyuruh si anak duduk di sofa dan kemudian mereka berbicara padanya.

Light menghampiri mereka dan saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa mereka tidak dapat melihat dirinya. Ia merasa seperti tengah berada dalam dunia paralel. Sebuah dunia empat dimensi, dimana sang waktu telah ditaklukan oleh alam.

Dan Light tahu bahwa iapun tidak bisa menjamah mereka.

Sebuah percakapan tercipta di antara mereka.

Light seperti mendengar percapakan dari tempat yang jauh dan teredam, walau sesungguhnya hal itu berada tepat di hadapannya.

"…jangan lakukan itu lagi… tidak ada artinya…"

"…apa urusanmu?"

"…ini adalah pekerjaan, kita harus profesional…"

"…mereka membunuh anakku… mengapa aku tidak boleh membunuh anak mereka?"

"…kita akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu… bersabarlah…"

Kemudian mereka menatap si anak yang duduk di sofa. Anak itu menatap mereka dengan matanya yang besar. Ekspresi datar si anak menyembunyikan sebuah ketakutan. Kemudian salah satu dari pria itu memberikan sebuah instruksi. Pria yang lain segera menarik lengan si anak kasar dan mengikat lengannya ke belakang punggungnya. Setelah itu ia juga mengikat pergelangan kakinya dan merebahkannya di lantai di bawah sofa.

"…jangan kemana-mana…"

Kemudian sebuah tawa yang kasar menggema di antara mereka.

Kedua orang itupun berlalu.

Light terpaku menatap si anak yang tergeletak di depannya. Ia merasa bahwa ia mulai gila.

"Saya akan mati…"

Light terkesiap.

Tiba-tiba si anak menatapnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Light dan menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Saya akan mati, kan?"

Light merasa seperti kena sengatan listrik.

"Kau… dapat melihatku?" Light merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Apakah kau yang akan membunuh saya?"

"Light menguatkan diri untuk berjalan menghampiri si anak.

"Bukan… aku… tidak… "

Anak itu menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya tatapan itu bukanlah milik seorang anak kecil. Tatapan itu tajam, mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak mengerti… aku rasa aku telah terseret ke duniamu…" Light berkata pelan.

Anak itu tidak menjawab.

"Mari kubantu kau… aku akan melepaskanmu… kita akan pergi dari sini…"

Light menghampiri anak tersebut, kemudian berlutut. Ia menyentuh lengan anak itu dan berusaha membuka ikatan pada pergelangan tangannya.

Namun, sebelum bahkan Light berusaha untuk menarik talinya, sebuah suara seperti sebuah tiupan angin yang kencang melandanya. Seketika setelahnya Light mendapati keremangan menyelimutinya. Senja terukir pada jendela-jendela kaca yang besar di sekelilingnya.

Light menatap ke bawahnya. Anak tersebut telah menghilang.

Kemudian terdengar sebuah suara tak jauh dari tempatnya berlutut.

"…kau tahu itu, ha?" suara seorang pria.

Light bangkit. Ia menatap anak yang dikenalnya tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur, sedang seorang pria berada di sebelah si anak.

Light menghampiri mereka.

Anak itu menatap Light saat Light berjalan di depannya. Sedangkan si pria terus berbicara dalam tempo yang lambat pada si anak di sampingnya. Lengan si anak tetap terikat di belakang punggungnya. Begitu juga dengan pergelangan kakinya.

Light memperhatikan si pria. Orang itu tinggi, berperawakan besar, berambut gelap dan berkulit putih. Sebuah botol wine berada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"…mereka telah mengambilnya dariku…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"…mengapa mereka mengambilnya dariku?"

Pria itu mabuk.

"Kau tuli ya? Mengapa kau tidak menjawabku?" nada suara pria itu mulai meninggi.

"Saya tidak tahu…" tanpa diduga si anak membuka suara.

Si pria menatapnya. Tatapannya penuh dengan kebencian.

Sesaat kemudian pria itu melemparkan botol yang tengah digenggamnya ke ujung ruangan. Melewati Light yang berdiri di depannya.

Sesaat ekspresi si pria itu berubah drastis. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap si anak di sebelahnya dengan geram.

Light dapat melihat bahwa matanya telah gelap.

"Karena mereka itu jahanam! Kau tahu itu! Orangtuamu! Mereka tikus-tikus jahanam yang menimbulkan banyak penderitaan bagi negeri ini! Kau tahu itu, ha?" pria itu memukul wajah si anak kasar.

Si anak terdorong ke samping dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Pria itu mencengkeram pakaian si anak kasar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si anak dan mendesis kasar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu, ha? Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku bersumpah!"

Kemudian pria itu mencengkeram tenggorokan si anak dengan kuat. Anak itu bereaksi terhadap tindakan mendadak si pria. Ia berusaha menendang-nendang, tapi sia-sia karena pergelangan kakinya terikat erat. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak liar berusaha lepas dari ikatan yang mengikatnya. Wajah anak itu berubah pucat seketika. Ekspresinya sangat menderita.

Dari jarak yang dekat, Light terpaku melihat adegan kekejaman tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa sia-sia saja menolong si anak sebab ia tidak akan mungkin bisa menolongnya.

Tiba-tiba Light merasakan tubuhnya berat.

Light terjatuh berlutut. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Terengah-engah, ia menekan tenggorokannya dengan kuat. Sakit. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan kesesakkan?

Tiba-tiba kesesakkan melanda tenggorokannya dengan hebat. Ia merasa tidak bisa bernapas. Ia merasa paru-parunya menyusut.

Light berusaha menatap adegan yang berlangsung di depannya dan ia menangkap pandangan si anak tertuju apdanya. Anak tersebut menatapnya nanar. Sambil menahan kesakitan yang sangat, Light menatap wajah si anak yang mengernyit sakit.

_Apa?_

Light merasa matanya gelap. Ia tidak lagi dapat menopang tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Kini ia kehilangan seluruh udara dalam paru-parunya. Light berusaha mengambil napas dengan susah payah. Ia bernapas dengan sangat berat. Suara tarikan yang mengerikan terdengar dari dalam tengorokannya yang berusaha mendapatkan udara. Tanggannya menekan-nekan tenggorokan dan dadanya dengan liar. Mencari-cari udara dengan putus asa.

Anak di depannya telah menutup matanya.

Light menggerakkan lengannya ke arah si anak. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar liar.

Ia bisa merasakan api membakar dadanya. Seluruh indra dan organ tubuhnya memekik kesakitan. Light merasakan kesakitan kini mengepungnya secara brutal. Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakannya tubuhnya sendiri.

_Apakah aku akan mati? _

Light menutup matanya perlahan-lahan.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan.

Jauh?

Tidak, suara itu sangat dekat.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

Sebuah seruan tajam.

Light menatap dalam kesakitannya. Seluruh kesadarannya berderak-derak dalam pikriannya. Pria yang lain memisahkan si pria mabuk dari si anak yang kini telah tergeletak tak bergerak.

"Apa yang kau-"

_"SHIT!_"

Light menatap wajah kecil itu. Sebuah kalimat ingin terbang dari mulutnya yang kelu. Light merasakan tangannya bergerak-gerak putus asa, menjangkau tubuh kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai di depannya.

_Bertahanlah… kumohon… bertahanlah…_

Light menutup matanya.

'Kau tidak akan saya lepaskan, Light-kun…'

'Mengapa kau ingin istirahat kalau begitu, ha? Bukankah kau ingin kasus jahanam ini cepat selesai?'

'_Aku sedih, Light-kun…'_

Light membuka matanya.

Lantai yang asing menyambutnya. Ia mendapati tubuhnya terbaring di atas lantai. Light merasa terserang sebuah _'time-lag'_.

_Apa ini? Dimana aku sebenarnya?_

Light berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Ia masih bisa merasakan sakit pada dadanya. Ia bisa mengingat dengan sangat jelas saat api membakar paru-parunya. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya saat ia mengingat kembali rasa sakit yang mengerikan itu. Sejenak ia membiarkan dirinya terduduk di lantai. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

Ia menatap ruangan di sekelilingnya.

Masih seperti ruangan sebelumnya. Sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, sebelum rasa sakit itu membakarnya liar.

Light gemetar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi seluruh tubuhnya masih merasakan teror yang mengerikan. Seluruh indranya berteriak-teriak dalam pikirannya.

_Sesungguhnya aku sedang berada di mana?_

Light memaksa tubuhnya bangkit.

_Dimana ini?_

Light berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju tempat tidur di tengah ruangan.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Tempat tidur itu kosong.

_Apakah aku sudah gila?_

Light menyentuh seprainya yang bernoda kecoklatan. Ia tahu persis noda apakah itu.

_Siapakah aku?_

Light menatap tempat tidur itu dengan tatapan yang intens. Ia tengah mengingat semua kejadian yang bergerak-gerak di dalam pikirannya. Semuanya berputar-putar menyakitkan di dalam ingatannya.

"Siapakah aku?" Light bergumam pelan.

Kemudian terdengar sebuah jeritan yang memekakkan. Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari luar ruangan.

Light membeku.

Ia tahu persis suara apa itu. Ia telah sering mendengarnya sebelumnya.

Jeritan seseorang yang menguar tajam membelah udara. Jeritan seorang anak kecil.

"_TIDAK! TIDAK!"_

Light merasakan adrenalinnya membuncah.

Rasanya seperti seluruh darahnya ingin menggelegak keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ia merasakan wajahnya memucat.

"_TIDAK! HENTIKAN! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKANNYA!"_

Light mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap tajam pintu di seberangnya. Pintu yang tidak pernah dilaluinya sebelumnya. Ya, Light tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah melalui pintu itu sebelumnya. Dalam jangka waktu yang berputar ini. Dalam waktu paralel ini.

Namun, kali ini ia bertekad akan melaluinya. Harus!

Light berlari dan menyentuh handel pintu di depannya. Ia menariknya dan membukanya kasar.

Kemudian sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan menyambutnya.

Light menatap ruangan yang sama persis seperti ruangan yang ada di belakangnya.

Sebuah tempat tidur di tengah ruangan, perapian di sudut ruangan, sebuah lemari besar yang menempati sisi ruangan, sebuah set sofa di sisi kanan ruangan dan sederetan jendela panjang yang besar disekelilingnya.

Light merasa bahwa ia mulai gila.

Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sangat cepat.

Dengan liar, Light berbalik dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia tengah menatap ruangan yang _persis_ sama dengan ruangan di depannya.

Light berdiri di tengah-tengah dua ruangan yang persis sama. Tidak ada pintu lain selain dimana kini ia tengah berdiri di ambangnya.

Yagami Light merasakan ketakutan yang sangat pada dadanya yang sesak.

Atmosfer kemudian berubah drastis.

Sebuah senja datang tiba-tiba.

Sekeliling Light berubah gelap. Cahaya terakhir sang mentari bermain-main di dalam ruangan yang tersesat itu.

Sebuah percakapan serta sebuah jeritan yag bertalu-talu menguar dari balik dinding-dinding yang memenjarakan Light.

"_Kau lihat itu?"_

"_TIDAK!"_

"…_, hentikan… kita telah memulai sebuah revolusi. Anak itu bukanlah halangan bagi kita…"_

"… _tapi kau berjanji memberikannya padaku…"_

"…_, kita pasti akan membunuhnya, tapi tidak sekarang… mari kita nikmati dulu situasi ini sesaat… buka televisi, kau tidak akan mau melewatkan kematian seorang pejabat besar kan…"_

Sebuah tawa yang kasar.

Light menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berlari ke arah salah satu jendela. Ia memukul-mukulkan jendela dengan kuat. Namun, kaca itu terlalu tebal untuk diruntuhkan.

"DIMANA KALIAN, JAHANAM?" Light menjerit keras.

"DIMANA KALIAN?"

Tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya terbuka.

Seorang pria yang telah dilihatnya sebelumnya masuk, menggiring si anak dan menghempaskannya ke lantai di depannya.

Si anak menjerit tertahan saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai.

Kemudian si pria mendekat pada si anak yang tersungkur.

"Kau lihat itu?" pria itu berbisik.

Si anak menunduk dalam bisu.

"Aku sudah membunuh mereka… tikus-tikus di dalam kerajaan itu… dan sebentar lagi, aku akan menikmati membunuhmu, kau dengar itu, ha?"

Kemudian si pria menjambak rambut si anak dengan kasar. Mengangkat paksa wajahnya.

"Lihat aku jika aku sedang bicara, jahanam!"

Kemudian si pria menampar wajah si anak kasar.

Setelah itu ia berlalu dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

Light terpaku dalam kengerian.

Tiba-tiba anak itu merangkak perlahan ke arah Light. Light terkesiap kecil.

Tanpa disadarinya Light melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"Tidak… menjauh…" Light mendengar suaranya tercekat.

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Light.

Light terkesiap. Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat menyedihkan terlukis di wajah itu. Tidak pernah ada jejak-jejak kebahagiaan jika ia pernah memilikinya. Mungin juga telah terkikis oleh air mata yang kini tergurat jelas dari matanya yang kelam.

Light tidak pernah melihat kesedihan yang sangat dalam seperti ini.

Kesedihan di depannya itu adalah sebuah kengerian yang hidup.

"Mereka telah hilang…" suara yang didengar Light adalah suara kekelaman.

"Mereka telah pergi…"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, si anak terjatuh dan tak bergerak.

Light merasakan napasnya memburu. Ia dapat mendengar napasnya yang menderak keras. Ia bernapas susah payah. Senja telah berlalu di belakangnya. Menitipkan kegelapan yang berbisik tajam di seluruh ruangan.

Light bergerak perlahan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia bergerak mendekati si anak.

Light berlutut di sampingnya . Lengannya bergerak perlahan membelai rambutnya yang tergerai berantakan di wajahnya. Light merasakan empati yang dalam merasuk ke dalam jiwanya.

_Dari mana datangnya perasaan ini?_

Light mengusap wajah si anak lembut. Ia menghapus bekas air mata di wajahnya.

"Tolong… bebaskan aku dari tempat ini… aku yakin kau bisa…" Light berbisik.

Light berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia menatap langit-langit yang asing. Jauh di dalam pikirannya, ia memikirkan sebuah langit-langit yang dikenalnya. Yang setiap malam selalu disapanya. Ia mulai merinduannya.

"Ryuzaki… dimanakah kau?"

Lightpun tertidur.

Light terbangun karena sebuah keributan.

Ia tersentak kaget dari tempatnya berbaring di atas lantai.

Light bangkit dan beregrak panik. Ia menyeberangi ruangan dan mencari-cari panik.

_Di mana dia?_

Light tercekat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama anak tersebut.

Light berlari panik di sekeliling ruangan. Ia meraih handel pintu dan berusaha membukanya, namun pintu itu terkunci.

Ia beranjak ke arah jendela. Ia menatap pemandangan asing yang berpendar di luar. Sebuah hutan terhampar di luar. Light mendengar sebuah keributan di luar ruangan. Namun ia tidak yakin dimana hal itu terjadi.

"_AAAARGH!"_

Light merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"_LEPAS! LEPASKAN SAYA! KUMOHON! LEPASKAN SAYA!"_

Light merasakan sekelilinya berputar.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit pada tenggorokannya kembali datang.

Ia berlari menuju pintu dan memukul-mukulnya kasar. Tangannya bergetar menyakitkan.

"SIAL!"

Light berbalik dan berlari menuju tempat tidur di tengah ruangan.

Dan rasa sakit itu menghantamnya dengan kejam. Light melemparkan dirinya ke atas lantai di sebelah tempat tidur.

Ia menekan tenggorokannya keras. Api itu telah kembali. Kali ini rasa sakitnya bertambah parah. Light dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, paru-parunya terbakar menyakitkan dan seluruh kerongkongannya diremukkan.

"_SAYA MOHON! TIDAK! TI—AAAAAARGH!"_

"…hei…" Light memaksa mulutnya terbuka.

"_SAKIT! TIDAK! SAYA MOHON!"_

"…hei… h-ei… tidak… "

"_AARGH, TIDAK, TIDAK!"_

"R… Ryu… Ryuzaki…" Light mendengar dirinya berbisik parau di tengah-tengah kesakitan yang melandanya.

"_TIDAAAK!"_

"RYUZAKI!" Lightpun melepaskan kegalauannya.

"RYUZAKI! DIMANA KAU? RYUZAKI, BERTAHANLAH, KAU HARUS BERTAHAN!"

Light merasakan seluruh ruangan berputar. Semakin lama semakin kencang.

Sakit di tenggorokannya kini memuncak.

Light menatap ruangan yang berputar si depannya. Ia menangkap sebuah objek yang sangat asing di suatu tempat.

Di antara kesakitannya yang amat sangat, ia menatap sebuah benda. Sebuah tanggal.

_7 April_

Lightpun tak sadarkan diri.

"…_mengapa?"_

Hn?

"_Tidurlah…"_

Siapa?

"_Mengapa?"_

Light membuka matanya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia terbaring di lantai. Sebuah tempat tidur menjulang di sebelahnya.

Ia mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"Mengapa? Kau tidak membiarkan saya mati?" suara seseorang yang sudah diketahuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa…" suara yang belum pernah di dengar Light. Suara itu tenang. Light dapat merasakan sebuah kharisma dari dalam suara tersebut. Sebuah suara yang menenangkan.

"Saya ingin mati…"

Sebuah desahan pelan.

"Tidurlah… mereka telah berakhir… kau aman… hukuman bagi mereka akan sangat berat… kau boleh tenang…"

Light bangkit dan menatap dua sosok di atas tempat tidur. Anak itu tengah berbaring. Seorang pria duduk di sisinya. Seseorang yang tampak ramah dan berkharisma.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, si pria bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Light memperhatikan bahwa ruangan tempatnya berada kini bukan tempat yang sama lagi. Ruangan ini bahkan lebih luas dari ruangan sebelumnya. Sebuah perapian yang menyala berada di ujung ruangan.

Bunyinya yang berderak-derak lembut menghangatkan suasana.

Light terdiam menatap sang anak di tengah tempat tidur besar di hadapannya. Perban menutupi kedua lengannya yang pucat.

"Apakah kau memanggil saya?" si anak menoleh ke arah Light.

Light tidak menjawab. Ia mendekat ke arah si anak, dan kemudian duduk di sisinya.

"Ya, aku memanggilmu. Aku senang kau tetap bertahan…"

Anak itu memberikan tatapannya yang dalam pada Light.

Segaris air mata mengaliri wajahnya.

Sesaat mereka hanya bertukar tatapan. Hingga si anak berbalik menyamping dan berbisik,

"Maukah kau menemani saya tidur?"

Light tersenyum.

Ia mengambil tempat di samping si anak dan berbaring disana.

"Tidurlah…" Light menatap punggung si anak lembut.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang…"

_Light… Light-kun…_

Hn?

"Light-kun…"

"Hn?"

Light menatap wajah seseorang.

Wajah itu pucat, matanya besar, dihiasi sebuah garis kehitaman dibawahnya. Rambutnya yang hitam jatuh berantakan di sekitar wajahnya.

"Ryuzaki?" Light bergumam, nyaris terkejut.

"Ya, Light-kun, ini saya… maukah kau bangun sekarang? Ingatlah bahwa kita terantai, maka saya tidak bisa kemana-mana jika Light-kun belum bangun… dan sekarang saya merasa lapar…"

Light menatap Ryuzaki dengan ekspresi yang tidak tertebak. Ia merasa tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Tumben sekali Light-kun bangun terlambat seperti ini… biasanya kau selalu bangun pagi…"

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, Light-kun…" Ryuzaki melanjutkan.

Light melepaskan pandangannya dari Ryuzaki. Ia menekan-nekan pelipisnya.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Ya, Light-kun?"

"Tanggal berapa hari ini?" Light bergumam.

"7 April, Light-kun… ada apa?"

Light seketika menatap Ryuzaki, ia tercekat.

Tiba-tiba Light merasakan sesuatu mengaliri wajahnya dan melompat turun dari dagunya.

Ryuzaki terpaku menatap Light.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka saling menatap. Saling menitipkan sebuah ekspresi.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Ya?"

"Tidak… aku hanya senang kau masih ada… kau masih bertahan…"

Ryuzaki menatapnya tajam sebelum melepaskan pandangannya.

"Tentu saja saya terus bertahan, Light-kun… kasus kita masih di tengah jalan… nah, sekarang maukah kau segera bekerja? Kita sudah menunda terlalu banyak, waktu terlalu cepat, ia telah berlari sekarang, bukan lagi berjalan…"

Light tersenyum kecil. Walau tersemat sebuah kejengkelan di dalamnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak jadi cuti ya?" Light berkata pelan seraya menggeleng kecil.

"Cepatlah, Light-kun… waktu kita berlari, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kira jika kau lambat begini… tidak dalam sejuta tahun…"

Kemudian dari tempat yang jauh, Light mendengar sebuah bisikan.

_Terima kasih._

**End Of The Story**

**Author's note**: well, maaf bila membuat pembaca sekali lagi kebingungan. XD

Sebenarnya inti cerita fic ini adalah tentang masa lalu L yang dilihat secara langsung oleh Light. Light melihat ke dalam dunia paralel dimana tragedi masa lalu L terjadi. Memang cerita yang tidak terlalu jelas, karena saya mendapatkan idenya secara mendadak pula. Saya hanya ingin menuliskan bagaimana jika Light pada suatu malam melihat masa lalu L yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Disini saya menggunakan hal random tentang masa lalu L. sedikit unsur politik, sebuah negara dan pemberontakan. Saya minta maaf jika membuat pembaca kebingungan, dan seperti biasanya, karena genre dari fic ini adalah mistery, maka biarkanlah seperti ini. LOL

Anyway, thx for read and review. ^^


End file.
